pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:A/R Shadow Runner
Another one from urs truly lol. | -- DarkMugen 00:21, 1 March 2010 (UTC) :Dwarven Stability? --''Chaos?'' -- 00:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Works. but no point tbh... | -- DarkMugen 00:46, 1 March 2010 (UTC) :::to the limit--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yea. i kno, but i did it w/ IAtS and never needed the xtra health so i figured something i could set and forget... | -- DarkMugen 02:50, 1 March 2010 (UTC) :::::Move it to a name that has runner in it somewhere. Thought this was a general build from the name. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:07, 1 March 2010 (UTC) :::At least on higher ranks you want 6/8s Dash. Or then just 6s Dash -> Soldier's -> Dash. Rather troublesome. --''Chaos?'' -- 07:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Warrior would have more armour and health. You could probably use a major or superior tactics rune with the increased rank in tactics. :Doesn't really matter. Warriors can do this too but their performance might be just a little bit slower due to less energy. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Maybe to variants? --ValeV 15:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Running Droks is incredibly easy, and since this has a "buffed" shadow form, all that should matter is having Death's Charge, HoS and as tough speed boosts as possible. --''Chaos?'' -- 15:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Or this -- 15:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Just tested droks... very easy. No other skills needed. Also I used distress for optional. --Braxton619 01:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Icedome is difficult with this build. :I been trying to run icedome and it seems impossible with this build. So many hard-hitting close mobs, mesmers have Crippling Anguish, golems have snare, and you cannot keep SF up. Also the mobs are so close that you have no time for SF to recharge. That's why this area is very difficult to run. --Braxton619 16:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) if you cant keep sf up take deadly paradox? 10:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Slower than A/R Sorry but natural stride is just too awesome to pass up. :S [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 18:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :The difference is just like 3% and you can't perma it? --''Chaos?'' -- 20:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes you can....Dwarven Stability. 23:50, 13 March 2010 :::Dwarven stability + natural stride = awesome. Dwarven stability provides anti knockdown while natural stride and dash can provide the fastest average speed boost possible from 2 skills without using an essence/cupcake etc. Also, do you still play, Kira? We need to get together sometime and run. XD [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 00:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I took Dwarven Stability into account. I'm not sure if the 3% will be countered by Dwarven Stability, or if it'll be just faster. ;o Dash uptime counters it. A/R is better. --''Chaos?'' -- 09:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::50% block is nice in snakes too. Better than 50 hp. I just edit conflicted myself. D: [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 14:42, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Whats up with the new A/R shit? Whats up with this gay build? A/W is better. --Braxton619 02:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : lol -- 02:54, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I love how my one comment completely changed the build. Lmao And no, Quin, I haven't played in weeks. 05:16, 15 March 2010 :It'll only ever matter if you fail and get hexed on Stride. This also has DS/Dash which well compensates for the times you might fail on Stride. --''Chaos?'' -- 12:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) This is an old build? Have seen the A/R build been used from Beacons --> Droks for ages, used it myself too. I have used A/W aswell, and apart from Lornar's Pass (which they are quite equal in running time cause of grawl stripping dwarv stab), A/R is much faster, and in my opinion funnier :) Now it's just to wait for the nerf.. :this build is epic! very noob friendly (I finally did an easy droks run xD).--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 10:29, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Would it be possible to use R/A just as well as A/R?Joemitch 06:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've tried that too years ago before the SF buff. It's practically the same as this, you just get 1 less energy regen and lol shorter Shadow Form + less hp from steps. Then again, 8s Stride / some Expertise! --'DANDY ^_^' -- 06:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) perma stride natural stride has 12 sec recharge time, and at 12 wilderness survival it lasts 7 seconds. r6 delver for dwarven stability is 84% longer stance time. 7 times 0.84 is over 5 seconds. 7+5=12 (which should perma natural stride). But when I casted ds(r6) and then stride in game it does not perma at all. Is this a bug? :Whether or not it's a bug, there's no point in mentioning it on the build. Nat Stride is simply to fill in for Dash's downtime. It only needs to last 7-8 seconds. If you want it discussed, post it on GWW or something. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.]] 02:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you cast a spell or something like Shadow Form? Or maybe you casted Dwarven Stability after Natural Stride before the first Dwarven Stability ended? Angueo 03:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::confirmed bug. I personally have this problem with r6 delver. see http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Natural_Stride. Demonic Sin Ex 01:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Read it again, someone already explained that it's not a bug. And AGAIN, even if it was a bug, it wouldn't affect the build because it only needs to last 8 seconds max. Anything more is just brownie points. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'''Jai]][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 02:05, September 30 2010 (UTC)